


Always Sunny when I'm with You

by Juiliet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rainy Days, enjoy!!, just some sweet shit for an anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juiliet/pseuds/Juiliet
Summary: “I hate this.”Shiro glanced up from his tablet to see Lance staring out the window at the drizzly day.“Even our vacations aren’t vacations.” Lance groaned.





	Always Sunny when I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

> anon said: 'Antis are getting me down (only Shaladin ship I ship is Shance, but I hate seeing people demonized because of they ship certain FICTIONAL characters together). Cheer me up?'  
> sure thing nonnie!  
> come find me @laithen on tumblr and send me more prompts! can't guarantee i will write them all, but i love brightening someone's day <3

“I hate this.”

Shiro glanced up from his tablet to see Lance staring out the window at the drizzly day. 

“Even our vacations aren’t vacations.” Lance groaned, turning away from the dreary sight to plop down next to Shiro on the sofa.

“This isn’t a vacation Lance,” Shiro chuckled, setting his tablet aside and stretching, “we’re technically on a mission.”

Lance watched Shiro yawn. “The mission is to attend a coronation for one of our allies on a beautiful beach planet where we get lot’s of downtime. I got to sleep in this morning for the first time in years, the food here is delicious, and it’s been nice to see you actually relaxed.”

“You make it sound like heaven, so what’s the issue?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lance bit his lip. “I guess… it’s not really an issue… when I think about it. It’s stupid.”

“Don’t say that,” Shiro murmured, reaching over to trace his fingers over Lance’s jaw. “If something is bothering you then it isn’t stupid.”

“This is.” Lance huffed, crossing his arms over his chest yet leaning into Shiro’s touch. Shiro shifted himself so Lance could rest his head against his chest. “Compared to all our other problems it really, really is.”

“You can tell me what it is.” Shiro assured him, running a hand soothingly over Lance’s back. “I promise I won’t judge you.”

“I guess it’s just…” Lance sighed, “when I learned that we’d be going to a planet with a lot of beaches I got really excited, you know? I grew up on the beach, went swimming like all the time, made a bunch of sand castles, and I guess a lot of my greatest memories just really take place on the beach. When I was at the Garrison I’d get so homesick I couldn’t eat, and that’s when I knew it was time to drive just an hour and half out and spend an afternoon on a local beach. I just always felt more at peace there, more at home.”

“And we haven’t really gone to a beach in space yet,” Shiro realized aloud “and we can’t even go swimming because of this storm.”

Lance nodded, not meeting Shiro’s eyes. “I’ve been dying to take you to one too. I really want to see you soaking up the sun and not caring about missions or the Galra or Voltron.”

“You want to see me with my hair wet and tousled,” Shiro grinned teasingly, “and with a towel around my waist with nothing underneath.”

“No I don’t!” Lance spluttered and thwacked him with a nearby throw pillow. Then he paused as if actually considering Shiro’s words for a minute. “Okay, so, I seriously wasn’t, but now that you’ve put the idea in my head…”

Shiro laughed and pulled Lance down for a little kiss. Lance went easily, resting his palms on Shiro’s chest as a little kiss turned into something more. It was easy to fall into a lazy rhythm with Lance, a push and pull of the tide, waves lapping at the shore, erasing the prints and cuts in the sand making it fresh again.

The more Shiro thought about it, Lance was like the ocean, playful and bright, bubbling over with vibrant life. Though he was fluid and adapted well to any situation, much like his element he couldn’t be contained for long. He’d always be looking for ways to trickle away. It was best to let him be free flowing than to trap him. And speaking of free flowing that was another way Lance and the sea were the same. They both could really move, finding their own natural rhythm from within. It wasn’t just when he danced, it was just in the way he carried himself, how he walked, that easy sway of his hips, graceful steps, strong posture, just like the waves he loved to play in.

Lance pulled away for a moment, cupping Shiro’s face with one hand and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Shiro let his eyes fall shut as Lance ran his free hand through his forelock.

“You look like the moon, you know,” Lance breathed against Shiro’s skin, “I’ve been meaning to tell you that since your hair turned white, but I though maybe it was…”

“It’s not stupid…” Shiro rumbled, moving his head forward to nuzzle his nose into Lance’s neck, “and neither are you.”

“Promise?” Lance whispered. Shiro opened his eyes to see Lance’s own twin sapphires tearing up. He pulled the paladin close in as best a hug he could with one arm.

“In the 4 years we’ve known each other,” Shiro mumbled, “and in the 2 years we’ve been dating, nothing you have ever said has ever been stupid. It’s okay to be sad you can’t see the ocean. I’m sad too, I might be as emotionally attached to the beach, but I was really looking forward to taking you down there and throwing you into the water.”

Lance laughed a bit, wiping at his eyes. “You were?”

Shiro nodded, smiling softly. “Do you want to hear everything else I was looking forward to? We can pretend we’re on the beach even if we’re inside.”

“Okay,” Lance let out a shuddery sigh, settling back down onto Shiro’s chest, “hit me with it.”

“Close your eyes and try to imagine it, okay?” Shiro said and Lance nodded, shutting his eyes and slumping completely into Shiro’s chest. “The first thing I wanted to do when I got you to the beach was throw you in the water like I said, and then when you came up cursing and kicking, I’d swoop you up into a kiss and make you forget all about it.”

Lance grinned. “Wouldn’t take much.”

“No it wouldn’t, babe.” Shiro chuckled, ruffling his hair. “I’d say after an hour or two we’d head for the shade to get cooled off. You’d probably pull out one of those mini umbrellas for our drinks and say we could pretend we were at a fancy resort and that you’d just charmed the bartender into giving you free drinks.”

“Pretend?” Lance opened an eye to stare up at him owlishly. “Don’t flatter yourself, the bartender is you and I can charm just about anything I want out of you.”

“Fair,” Shiro snorted, “but close your eyes, I’m not done yet.”

Lance sighed and put his head back down obediently. “Okay, then what.”

“After that I’d probably take a walk with you on the beach.” Shiro continued, running his hands through Lance’s hair tenderly. “We’d explore all the coves and take some cute couples pictures, I know how much you love bragging about your super hot boyfriend to other people.” Lance snickered but kept his eyes shut. “And then, I think to top it off we’d find the greatest place possible and watch the sunset together. Maybe you can break out your ukelele and serenade me.”

“Anything for you baby.” Lance smiled, pecking Shiro’s lips. “Thank you for bringing the sunshine to this cloudy day.”

“The least I can do for the man who lighten’s my life every second.” Shiro murmured, wrapping Lance up in a tender hug. “Tomorrow will be better, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <33 come say hello and support the original post at laithen.tumblr.com! (just search 'always sunny' and it should pop up)


End file.
